1. Field of the Invention
This invention is to provide a simulated log-burning fireplace. Because of the nature of its construction, optionally it can be inserted in an existing fireplace or can be enclosed in a suitable structure for use anywhere in a room. The burners are arranged with respect to the artificial non-combustible logs so as to give the appearance of a flame that is consuming the log. The burners contain liquid fuel which is inserted via a filling tube. In a preferred embodiment, a safety feature is added by providing a mechanical linkage of arms between the filler tube and the burners which can be moved so that when the filler tube cap is removed to insert fuel into the filler tube, the open top of the burner will be closed off and after the fuel has been added and the filler tube cap replaced, further access to the filler tube is prevented and the top of the burner is opened to permit the fuel to be ignited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of simulated log burner which utilizes liquid fuel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,686. In the '686 patent the fuel tank is hidden from view and a fuel line extends to burners supported under and in front of the imitation non-combustible logs and the flame from the burners give the appearance of a log-consuming fire. Another simulated fireplace system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,490 which illustrates an imitation, non-combustible log having recesses or cavities for holding the liquid fuel and when the fuel is ignited it gives the appearance of a flame springing directly out of the artificial log. Each of these previous devices and others of a similar nature have numerous drawbacks. One is that they do not authentically reproduce the illusion of an actual wood-burning fireplace. Another, in the case of the recessed log, is the absence of a means for extinguishing the fire except by extinguishing the flame in each of the separate recesses. Also, there is the danger of fuel spillage if the log should be tilted or tipped. In the case of the '686 patent means must be provided to hide the fuel tank and the burners from the viewer and additionally the individual burners might become clogged.
Another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,430 which is a hollow perforated ceramic log where the fuel is contained within the log itself. This also has the disadvantage of not realistically simulating a log-burning fireplace and the further disadvantage of being difficult to extinguish. Also, since the log contains the burning fuel, the log is likely to become hot and difficult if not impossible to handle before it has cooled off. It cannot be refilled with fuel for some time after the burning has been completed.